


God's Mercy

by growligan



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: (assuming you think Odo is god), M/M, Sex with God, Weyoun 6 lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan





	1. Chapter 1

Weyoun awoke to the sensation of cold air on his face. He blinked in confusion as his purple eyes snapped open and he looked around the room he was in. He was dead now, that much he knew. He had activated his suicide implant thing and could remember dying in the loving arms of the only Founder he had ever trusted, Odo.

But Odo was standing above him now looking down at him with his unnatural face frozen in a bitter expression and Weyoun wondered what Odo was doing in Veaven (Vorta Heaven) since Odo wasn’t dead.

A foreign looking man laid a hand on his forehead.

“Ow” said Weyoun.

“I am merely taking your temperature, so I urge you to remain calm and not put up a fight, for it will do nothing but harm you further” explained the man. He wore a blue uniform and Weyoun recognized him as Julian Bashir. He was a doctor. Weyoun felt worried. He didn’t quite understand why Doctor Bashir was in Veaven too but started to wonder if the residents of Deep Space Nine had been involved in some kind of suicide pact. Maybe Odo had realized at last that he couldn’t go on without the Vorta and decided to join him in the afterlife put not wanted to go alone? Had he perhaps poisoned everyone else to take them with him to the other side?

“Your temperature is a bit high” said Julian and directed a fan at the Vorta’s face. That was where the air was coming from. “I am trying to cool you down to prevent you from overheating. The suicide implant prevents your body from sweating so I have to help you out manually.”

Weyoun shivered from the chilly air but remained still and quiet he was waiting for an explanation.

“You didn’t die you only went into a coma” explaineded Odo as if he had read his servant’s thoughts. “I was able to bring you back to Deep Space Nine in time for the doctor to save you. We had to freeze you down for a few weeks so he could operate on you and remove the implant but now you should be alright.”

“Okay” said Weyoun.

“Thank you for your cooperation” said Julian. Then he gave Weyoun a shot in his right arm and some blood fell out.

“Vaccinations” explained Julian. Then he removed the needle and put another needle in the hole. The needle was attached to a syringe which was attached to a bag. A thick fluid was in the bag.

“You need nutrients so I’m feeding them to you. You’re still to weak to eat on your own.”

Weyoun laid back and relaxed it hurt a little when the food entered his blood stream but he realized it was important.

“You need to sleep now but we will be back in a few hours” said Julian and turned off the lights. He and Odo exited the room.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of days Weybone was allowed to leave the sickbay. He was glad. It had been boring to lay in bed all day with a tube attached to his arm to gain sustenance from so when the dashing doctor had infally declared him healthy enough to leave he had been glad to do so.

“I will show you around the ship” said Odo who had come to take Weyoun to his room.

“Thank you but I remember everything from when Five lived on the station. I would like to know if there is a chance that I could get my old room back.”

“I fear not” confessed Odo “because Julian lives there now and it wouldn’t be fair to kick him out of his room again just so you can stay ther” said Odo. Then he said “Especially not after he has just saved your life” and tried to lay on the guilt real thick.

Weyoun felt guilty.

“Okay I am sorry” said the servant of the Dominion and the two gentlemen continued towards Weyoun’s new room. It was a room. It had one room and a bathroom. Weyoun stepped inside.

“You live here now” said Odo. “My room is just down the hallway so if you need anything you can come visit me or you can contact me on the comm link panel.”

“Thank you” said Weyoun. Odo left the room and Weyoun went to inspect his new living quarters. He food the food dispenser thing and ordered a cup of lemonade juice and a slice of grilled cheese and ham sandwich. He sat down to eat and caught himself thinking about all that had happened these last days.

Odo had visited him repeatedly in sickbay to check up on him and to ensure that his fragile health had not taken a turn for the worse. It hadn’t but Weyoung still appreeciated the company so he hadn’t complained any when the old changeling had come to visit.

“How are you doing?” had Odo asked as he had sat his plump little behind down on a chair he changelinged up next to Weyoun’s bed and Weyoun had told him that he felt fine if a bit bored but it was preferable to being on Cardassia with Damar.

Weyoun did not like Damar. Weyoun 5 hadn’t either. Damar was stuck up and annoying and would get clingy when he was sad which was more often than not. Weyoun hadn’t been sure how to handle the taller man’s emotional outbursts and it had quickly started to feel like a pat on the back and a comforting “there there” wasn’t cutting it. Damar needed therapy and Weyoun wasn’t fit to give it to him.

It hadn’t bothered Weyoun 5 much, but it had filled his successor with a strange feeling that he was up until now unfamiliar with. It was guilt. The previous Weyouns had completely lacked empathy and guilt and all those other things that most people have so they hadn’t been bothered by manipulating and tricking people and lying to them but something was broken in the new clone’s mind or perhaps body and when the sobbing Damar laid down on the floor and screamed out his grief Weyoun had felt incompetent. He did not like that. That was why he didn’t like Damar.

He had no doubt that his own successor was now dealing with Damar’s fragile mental state and it made him chuckle maliciously as he thought about it. He hoped the asshat suffered like he had suffered when he had chased him with a shotgun across the barren fields of Cardassia both day and night. Weyoun 7 had made it clear from day one that he wanted Weyoun 6 dead.

“The universe isn’t big enough for the both of us motherfucker” he had said the first time they met and as much as he hated it Weyoun 6 found that he had to agree. He wished Weyoun 7 would go ahead and die already but instead the younger clone had been convinced that it was he who had to die. And so Weyoun 6 had fled. He had hid out in a cave from which he had contacted Odo back on Deep Space Nine/Terok Nor, and Odo had heeded his call and come.

And now Weyoun was on the station with the godlike deity that had once seemed so un-fond of him. It all seemed to have changed after Weoyun had “died” in the Founder’s arms though, and now when he gazed at the Vorta, it was with a look of care and – could it be????? – devotion instead of annoyance and spite.

Weyoun felt that he was lucky for he now had the friendship of a god. But as he thought that he could hear Odo’s voice in his head.

“I’m not a god!!” said Odo’s voice.

Weyoun smiled to himself again. Now they were so close that he was even starting to hallucinate Odo’s voice. It made him feel safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Oo entered the snack sized Vorta’s room carrying a tray filled with an assortment of goodies that he hoped the little one would appreciate. Weyoun probably didn’t know it yet but while he was frozen down the good doctor had made sure to regrow his taste buds. And now Odo was going to make sure that he ate because with the exception of his big face the Vorta was starting to look a bit thin and it made Odo worried.

“I bring breakfast” said Odo and put the tray down on the Vorta’s night table. The fluffy haired creature opened its purple eyes and sat up in bed. His hairless chest was pale with the exception of the purple nipples, a stark contrast to an otherwise so ordinary body. Odo smiled.

“Mmmm” the Vorta said. “Something smells good.”

“It’s probably the key lime pie” explained Odo. “Though it might be the chocolate croissant or the Cardassian fish juice. The previous occupants of the station were always so fond of it.”

He still had nightmares about when Gul Dukat tripped one morning and spilled his hot fish juice right into Odo’s bucket. The smell had not left him for weeks and for some time, his Cardassian superiors had laughed and said he smelled like a dirty vagina whenever he was around them. It still made him bitter. And homosexual. Except sometimes he liked women but he preferred not being in close contact with their vaginas because it made him nauseated. So Oo considered himself homosexual simply because it was easiest and took the least explanation.

“Ew” said Weyoun. “I don’t think I want the fish juice.”

“Good choice” said Odo and went to pour it out in the drain. He had secretly been testing the Vorta and without knowing it he had just passed the first test. Good fo rhim!


	4. Chapter 4

As the days passed Weyoun found that he was getting more and more used to his life on the station. It was different from when he had last been there as Five, and people didn’t seem to find him quite as unbearably annoying as they had seemed to found Five. They thought he was stupid so they never knew that he knew what they secretly thought of him but deep down… Weyoun Five had known that no one liked him, and it had hurt his feelings. Beneath the charm and and sleaziness all Weyouns were sensitive souls.

Well, maybe not Weyoun Seven. Gods know that Weyoun Seven seemed like an unredeemable asshole, but the hero of our story swore to himself that he would get him one day. One day he would sneak up behin him and stab him in the kidney or some other violent thing. He hated his seventh incarnation and would not rest until he had doled out a fitting punishment for his transgressions. No one tried to kill Weyoun 6 and got away with it. He’d see. They’d all see. Weyoun would be coming for them when they least expected it.

Weyoun walked into Quark’s bar and ordered a tall glass of butterbeer then he sat down at the samle table as Odo’s friends.

“Hello Odo’s friends” spoke Weyoun in an attempt to be friendly.

“Hello Weyoun. What do you want?” asked Kira and looked like she was sighing inwardly. That was because she was sighing inwardly.

“Just some company from the nicest people on the station” said the Vorta and smiled a smile that he hoped looked more genuine and less sleazy than his predecessor’s had.

“We were just about to leave actually” said Chief O’Bruen.

“But your glasses are almost full” observed the observant Vorta.

“We’re holding it for someone” said Bashir.

“Who?” asked Weyoun. He was onto them!

“Uh.” said Bashir.

“Lieutenant Chernobyl” said Worf in his growly Klingon baritone.

“I have never heard of a lieutenant Chernobyl” before said Weyoun as a matter of fact.

“They transferred onto the station just this morning” lied the Bajoran redhead.

“I feel like you’re just trying to get rid of me” confronted Weyoun.

“Now why would we do that?” asked Worf’s small breasted and spotty girlfriend. Weyoun almost thought she looked a bit offended and figured she was either a very good actor or too stupid to be in on the others’ deception.

“You either dislike me because of my past incarnation or think that I talk too much” declared Weyoun.

“Now you’re being paranoid” said Quark from behind the desk where he was rubbing a glass with a towel. He set it down on the desk and walked out to join the Starfleeters and was met with a collective groan as he approached their table. Weyoun groaned too. He wanted to fit in.

“They don’t like you because you’re a Vorta” explained Quark to the purple eyed being.

“Why?” asked Weyoun. He was starting to feel like he was about to get his feelings hurt again and he did not like that one bit he wished Odo was there to defend him.

“Because Vortas suck” explained Quark calmly. “The only good thing about Weyoun 5 was that he would gamble occasionally but he never wanted to have the sex in my holosuites or drink a lot because he had no tastebuds. It’s bad for business.”

Big fat tears formed in the Vorta’s tear ducts and flooded into his eye sockets, making his sight blurrier than usual as they covered his eyes before dripping down his dry cheeks. He got up from the chair which made a screech as he pushed it backwards with violent force.

“Now that’s just not true--” started Jadzia but Weyoun did not let her finish. He was tired of the lies and with a great big sob he ran out of the bar and over to his room where he sat down on the bed and cried.

He cried for three hours then he calmed down and then the doorbell rang and Weyoun said “enter” and Odo stepped inside with a concerned look on his almost featureless face.

“I heard about what happened at Quark’s earlier” said God.

Weyoun sniffled.

“You shouldn’t listen to a word that nasty rat man says. He’s just trying to hurt you to get to me.”

“Why?” Weyoun wanted to know. He felt that he could trust Odo. Odo wasn’t like everyone else he understood and accepted him.

“We are archnemeses” explained God.

“Oh okay” said Weyoun.

“Yes” said Odo/God.

Odo stepped closer and sat down on the bed next to the depressed Vorta. His pillow was wet from tears and snot but Odo pretended not to notice because he felt that was the polite thing to do.

“They will all accept you soon” he reassured the insecure little man and patted him on the back. Little did he know that he had just made a huge mistake.

Weyoun stared at his god and favorite deity with big eyes. He could not believe what was happening!! Odo had just initiate the ancient Vorta mating ritual! But… could he know? How could he know..? Weyoun silently shook his head and smiled. Of course the Founder knew Weyoun’s little secret. He was a god after all and there was nothing gods didn’t know, now was there?

Weyoun responded as the ancient ritual expected of him by straddling the handsome goo man and placing his hands on either side of his face.

“What are you doing?” asked Odo with a hint of confusion in his gravely voice.

“Don’t pretend that you don’t know what you just did, sexy” said Weyoun sexily and took off his shirt. He had purple nipples and they were erected because he was horny.

“Uh” said Oo.

Weyoun started taking off Odo’s shirt like the ritual instructed (“Thou shalt undresseth thine partner to showeth thine appreciation for their profession of their love”) and Odo figured that maybe the Vorta needed some intimacy to feel better so he let him. He had been around solids long enough to know that sometimes the only thing that seemed to help them was to fuck their problems away, and why would Vortas be different? Odo hadn’t gotten laid in a while so he was okey with it.

Weyoun pushed Odo back on the bed and then stood up to wriggle his way out of his pants and underwear. He took off his shoes too. Odo took off his own pants because he figured it was the right thing to do. His clothes were actually a part of him but Weyoun didn’t seem to realize that so he didn’t say anything.

Odo’s genitals weren’t there. He was flat as a Ken doll between his legs but he used the goop that had been his clothes to form a pickle and some marbles and an anus. He looked more complete now and Weyoun watched in wonder as the Founder created such delicious goods right in front of him.

Weyoun’s own genitals were dripping with purple liquid at the overwhelming arousal he was feeling from seeing his god naked. He had a vagina. But he also had a penis and he could feel it was starting to poke out through the penis hole like a naughty prisoner and he giggled anxiously. Vortas were all hermaphrodites.

Odo watched as the purple rod grew longer and longer and wondered if it meant that Weyoun wanted to penetrate him. He wasn’t quite sure he was up to it, but if that was what made him feel better…

“Which way do you want it, Founder?” asked Weyoun. “The pole or the clam?”

“Uh” answered Odo. This was the weirdest sex he had ever had and officially it hadn’t even started yet. “The… the clam?”

“Alright baby” said Weyoun and spread his legs in an arousing display as he approached the man on the bed. He saw to his delight that his little Founder was standing proud above his delectable scrotum and he gentle straddled Odo and lowered himself down on the awaiting flesh poker.

“Hnngng” moaned Weyoun as he felt his insides be filled up with Odo’s thick man meat. “Oooh. Mmm.”

“Uh” said Odo but he could not deny that it felt good to be inside a hoohah again so he didn’t complain when the Vorta started bouncing up and down like an angry rabbit on his dick. In fact he gyrated his own hips like a fertile dancer to encourage him.

Odo could feel Weyoun’s purple slime drip down around him and hit his balls drop by drop like a moist tap dancer and he moaned at the feeling. He felt gross and dirty and somehow the otherwise so orderly Changeling found that it was a very arousing thing to feel right now. Weyoun kept bouncing up an down while his vagina leaked obscene amounts onto Odo’s body and the bed.

“Do you like it baby?” asked Weyoun as he rode the dick like a cowboy would ride a horse. “Do you like feeling my sexy vag or what?????”

“Yes” said Odo who wasn’t sure what else to say.

“YES WHAT???” yelled Weyoun and slapped the Founder on the face.

“Uh” said Odo.

Weyoun slapped him again.

“Yes… sir? Master?” tried Odo. He had never had kinky sex before and the Vorta had always looked so innocent. He wasn’t sure how to handle it. “Yes daddy?”

“Ew” said Weyoun. “Don’t be fucking gross”. Then his vagina spasmed suspiciously so Odo had a feeling that the Vorta had liked that last comment more than he was inclined to admit. But it was okay. The vaginal spasms around his dick was just the last bit of stimulation he needed for himself to arrive. However he didn’t ejaculate because he didn’t have any jizz since he was technically a big pile of goo.

Weyoun climbed off his dick and a mixture of Vorta juice and semen gushed out of his vagina. Odo frowned. It suddenly wasn’t so sexy anymore. He wondered if it was normal that things felt sexy when you were horny but started feeling gross again after.


End file.
